Raining Season
by Ami-mi1234
Summary: My first Angela/AkarixGale story. What happens to their relationship after Chase, marriage,and...kids?  Rated M for later chapters!
1. Raining Morning

**Hello! This is my first writing entry ever! I actually started writing it today! =w=*proud* There will be later chapter so keep reading :D**

It was raining again. Not that it wasn't Good for her crops, but for some reason the rain made her sad. Could it be the fact it made her hair frizzy? Or the _certain _time of the month always "appeared" when it rained?

No. When her parents died…it was raining.

'_Enough! Stop thing about it Akari! Think about something else!_' Sure enough a special someone appeared in her head. _Wizard~3_

His shy, quiet demeanor may contrast with her outgoing and loud style, but nonetheless always seemed to taker her mind off of sad things.

'_Let's see what he's up to today._' Akari thought, and a small blush crept it's way to her cheeks.

* * *

><p>On her way to Wizard's house Akari ran into Chase.<p>

"Chase!" Almost knocking him over with her hug.

"A-Akari hey…" he laughed nervously.

"What are you doing in this rain?" She asked.

"I could say the same to you. Just on my way to work. Do you…ya know wanna get something to eat? I'd be cooking of course though." Chased looked around nervously.

How tempting it sounded to eat Chase's food. "Nah, I'll eat something at the Wizard's." She answered cheerfully innocent. Chase cringed at the name of another man, then changed to cold, icy, expression.

"Yeah. Whatever." He walked off like he was suddenly in a hurt to get to work.

'_Hmm…'_ She thought. '_What's with him? Maya cook something for him again?'_

* * *

><p>Finally making her way to Wizard's house, Akari barged in without knocking.<p>

"Heeeeey! Wizzy!" She looked around for her magical friend.

"…Are you always this loud in the morning?"

"Morning? It's only-" Akari did a double take. There was the Wizard sitting on his bed…_Shirtless._

'_I never knew he could look this…this sexy. The way he's small in body size but muscular(_**Where he has time to work out was beneath me)**_ and tan. Almost sun kissed. I wish I was the sun tanning his delectable body."_

Akari's eyes started to tracel further down his body. She stopped herself before eyeing his 'magic stick'.

"Akari…Are you…unwell? Your face is red, and hot." He came closer to her, reached our to touch her head, and yes. Still shirtless.

"I-I'm fine. What I'm wondering is why you're shirtless."

Now it was the Wizard's turn to blush. He ran his hand through his silver hair, then looked at her.

'_Those eyes. _His_ eyes. One a deep beautiful emerald green, and the other a golden yellow. I can lose myself in those eyes if I'm not careful.'_ She thought, once again blushing.

"Akari…are you doing something this afternoon?" His blush turning a deeper scarlet than before.

"…Hmmmm? Oh-Sorry!" Snapping away from her fantasies. "No. I'm pretty much free since it's raining…why?"

"I…have something that I want to tell you…" He answered.

"Why not just tell me now? I'm here after all."

"Now…isn't the right time…"

"I can see…since y'know…you're still shirtless." Akari grinning as she watched Wizard look, find, and put on a clean shirt. '_Awww damn.'_ She thought when her view of him was now covered by his wizard clothes.

"Then…would you mind coming back here at 21 O'clock?"

He looked up at her hopefully.

"Sure! Now I want you to read my fortune for tomorrow. I don't want it to rain!" She answered walking over to his crystal ball. Wizard chuckled, but reluctantly sat across from her to read what lies ahead of them.

**What do you think? Kinda lame I know but wait for the later chapters! ^-^ **

**I DO NOT own Animal Parade or their characters. **


	2. Confession

**Time for a little fluff now! (about time I know) School is coming to an end but my mom wants to invade my creative writing process. But the next chapters will come a little sooner. Please be patient. I DO NO own any Animal Parade characters. Just the game disc. :P**

It was now 20:00. '_Only an hour to go. Wonder what's so important that he couldn't tell me on the spot!_'

Akari could remember the first time she'd met wizard. She was learning her way around the town and stumbled upon him.

And from that moment she fell in love with him. As she got use to the village she had heard Wizard was fond of strange mushrooms that sparkle and coffee. She laughed out loud when she remembered how shocked and happy his face was when she'd presented him with the strange mushroom.

"_T-thank you. I love it._" Each day Akari would give him something, and sure enough, Wizard started opening up to her. Akari looked up from her memories and at the clock. 21:01.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Akari whistled and her noble horse steed horse, Chestnut, came running over from the barn.

"Hiyahh! Faster baby I'm late!" Akari urged him forward. For the second time that day Akari busted through his front door.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm soooo sorry Wizard! I was thinking about something, loss track or time, and, and-" Akari was cut off by Wizard looking intensly at her. She felt herself blush then.<p>

"You…have a scratch on your face." He held her chin in his hand. '_His hands are so soft…and…gentle._' "Yeah, I tripped going out the door and-" Akari was cut off by Wizard's lips on her cheek.

Her heart beat sped up just like how fast she'd rode with Chestnut. Akari was blushing like crazy now. "W-wizard…?" Wizard took a step back and looked at her. Almost like he was trying to decide how to start things off.

"My life…is erratic with you around. But I like it…Akari…" He said.

"Y-yes?" Her eyes growing wide with anticipation.

"I…love you. Please stay by my side forever…and ever." Wizard then pulled out a blue feather.

"What? Are-are you serious? You want to marry…me?" She'd somehow manage to spit out. "Yes. I love you." He was sure of his words now.

Tears sprang into Akari's eyes. "Yes! I'll marry you! I love you too Wizard!"

Akari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Akari…" He kissed her gently, almost hesitantly; afraid he might break her with one kiss.

His arms came down to her waist eventually. He gently place his tongue on her lips; asking permission to enter. Akari granted his request and soon they were walking towards Wizard's bed, wrestling for dominance.

Akari broke the kiss and lifted her head back and let Wizard kiss her neck.

"W-wizard…" she moaned as his hand ventured to her chest.

"P-please…Akari. Call me Gale."


	3. Awhat?

**So here's chapter 3! I told you some fluff ;p **

**DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

"G-gale…mmm. W-wait." Akari said using her hands to push Gale back. He looked down at her with both love and lust in his eyes, mixed with concern. "What is it? Are we moving too fast?" He asked sitting up so Akari could move.

Akari cursed herself for this. "No. It's just that…I'm on my period right now." She waited to see him get mad and kick her out of his bed for being 'unclean'. She was surprised to see a confused expression on his face. "A period? What is that?"

She looked at her fiancé if 10 minutes. "You…know what sex is but not a period?" She asked nervously. "Actually, I have a vague understanding of 'sex', but I'm sure it involves a male putting his erection into a female's entrance and-" Akari was laughing by the time he pronounce 'sex' wrong. "See-ex? Aha, Gale it's 'sex'

"I…don't see what's so funny about this matter." "Gale! Sex is something much more than _that_!" Akari finally managed to get out.

"But until I'm off my period we won't be having it, anytime soon."

"If that is what you wish. O.K but please explain to me what a 'period' is."

'_This is going to be a _long_ night!_' She thought.

* * *

><p>A few hours later.<p>

"…So once…a month?" asked Gale for what seemed like the 5th time. "Uh-huh. And it only shows that I'm not pregnant." "And it happens to…everyone? Why?"

"Like hell if I knew!" Akari yawned, if she didn't get home soon she was going to sleep where she sat.

"We can worry about this stuff after we get married. We still have to tell mayor-"

Akari was cut off once again by Gale.

"You cannot tell anyone about our marriage."

"Why not? It is some Wizardly secret or something like that jizz?"

"…No. I just don't like a lot of people in one place."

Akari blinked at him. "We're having the wedding during the day.

"No…" Akari then slipped her hand around Gale. She looked into his eyes.

"Please? For me?" She pushed her bottom lip out. Gale looked into her big brown eyes then at her pouting face. He blushed a deep crimson for some reason. Lost in his own thoughts for a little but.

"If…that's what you want."

"YAY! Thank you I love you!" She kissed his cheek and snuggled up against him.

"Since you kept me here with your questions, I'll be sleeping with you tonight. In your bed." She flashed him a sly smile. Gale sighed at his fiancé. "You're something else, but I still love you."


	4. Oranges

**Finally got around to typing this chapter up! Don't own nothing :D**

Akari and Gale awoke at around the same time. "Good morning."

"'Morning!" Akari smiled. "I'm going to need to go tell Chase and Selena. Then call my brother…" Akari trailed off lost in her own thoughts.

Gale frowned at Akari. "Why do you need to tell Chase?"

"Hmm? He's one of my closest friends. Besides, Selena is all the way at the island today." "…Do what you want I guess." Akari hugged Gale from behind and buried her face in his shirt. '_Coffee and vanilla…and strangely something else.*giggle*_' "You know I love only you, so don't worry!" She kissed at his frown lines. "Stop making that face; it'll stay like that if you're not careful." When Akari left, Gale checked his crystal ball once more. '_As I thought, he does like her more than a 'friend'.'_

* * *

><p>As usual Akari just busts through everyone's doors, never remembering they could be doing…<em>stuff<em>. "Chase! I have something to tell you- why are you naked?" Akari looked at Chase in his towel around his waist. Chase, being so use to this brushed her off and went to get dressed, but with a hint of a blush.

Once dressed, he came back out to find Akari eyeing his orange candy. '_*sighs* Is that all she thinks about? Really?_' "Go ahead and get one." He heard her squeal in delight but sat down on his couch without looking at her. When he finally did look at her he had to surpass a laugh. Akari had about 5 candies in her mouth and was trying to shove more in.

"Slow down! Don't want you choking again! Now what did you need to tell me?"

"*Gulps* Oh! I almost forgot! Heheh! Chase I'm getting married to the Wizard~ isn't it exciting?"

"WHAT? No this cannot be happening! You can't marry him Akari!"

Akari stopped her happy dancing to look at Chase. "What? Why not? I love him!"

"And I love you! Akari please don't do this!" Chase began walking to Akari. Akari started walking backwards until she was pinned to the wall.

"I've always loved you! How could not see that? Please Akari, stay with me."

He put one hand on the wall and the other holding her cheek. Akari could only just stare at him. How could she possible answer him? Before she could he spoke again. "Please tell me you feel something, _anything_, for me."

"I-I did. I did use to like you. But you…didn't seem interested so I gave up." Now it was time for Chase to stare. "Why didn't you say anything? I did like you even back then too!"

"You seemed fore interested in Maya-." "Don't say that! I absolutely _hate_ that bitch. She's nothing to me compared to you." Then Chase did something Akari never thought he'd do.

He kissed her. To be honest, if Akari wasn't engaged she'd like it so much more. '_Oranges, soft lips, Chase…_' Akari tried to push him back. "No stop, Chase. I'm marrying Wizard."

"Screw the Wizard. Marry me instead. You love me don't you?"

"…No. I don't."

**How about that for a love story twist? I always had a soft spot for Chase so I just HAD to use him! **


	5. No love

Back at the Inn

Maya sneezed. "Someone must be talking about you, somewhere." Yolanda said.

"Don't be silly grandma. Why would anyone talk about me?"

* * *

><p>Wizard's (Gale's)<p>

'_I gotta go get Akari before it's too late!_' Gale thought about running to Chase's house, and then remembered he could teleport. '_Well duh!_'

* * *

><p>Chase's<p>

Chase just looked at Akari. "C'mon, Akari, I know you don't mean that…" He tried to reach for her again.

"If I didn't mean it, I would be marrying you, Chase." Akari couldn't look at Chase; she just kept her eyes glued behind him, looking at the door.

"What does he have that I don't then? Tell me that at least! You owe me!"

"…My heart."

Suddenly Wizard appeared in the room. "Akari!" Akari ran from Chase and into Gale's open arms. She'd finally like her tears fall. "I'm *sob* Sorry! *Sob*!" Gale wrapped his arms around her tightly and gave Chase a death glare. "Don't you _**ever **_touch her again! I should have never let you come here Akari, and I'm so sorry!" Chase just looked on, suddenly a 3rd wheel.

He finally spoke up, "…If this is what makes you happy Akari, fine. Wizard, don't make her cry or, I'll be sure to take her away from you. And Akari, even if you hate me now…I'll always love you." Before he could leave Akari spoke. "…I never said I hated you." Chase gave a small nod in acknowledgment then left for his own bedroom, since they were in _his_ house.

"Akari you know I'd never do anything to make you cry, don't you?" Gale wiped her tears with his thumb. "I do. And I love you for it. Now please take me home." "Whatever you say…" Then they were gone.

Chase was standing outside of the door in earshot, but out of sight. He silently wept to himself. '_I hope she's happier with him than she could ever be with me._'

**Short chapter blah blah. What's Chase going to do? And will Selena make her appearance? **


	6. Best Friend

Gale teleported Akari back to her house. "Akari…don't cry. I explained to you this is my fault." Akari sniffed, "I know but it shouldn't have happened."

Gale pulled Akari close to him. He ran his hand down her face gently. "In a way, no, it shouldn't have happened but it did. It's in the past now Akari. I still and will forever love you. He kissed her.

"It's still early…why don't you go see Selena?" Akari brightened at the name of her best friend.

"Yeah! Oh thank you Gale!" She kissed him and went to change her clothes for the hot weather on the island.

* * *

><p>Akari came back into the room in short shorts and a summer tube top. Gale looked up from the book he was reading, slightly out of it, and looked at Akari. He grinned, "Ready?" Akari giggled and shook her head. "You're staying here! It's a <em>girl<em> talk!" Gale frowned and started to protest when Akari put her finger to his mouth.

"Shh. Listen, there are no other men on the island. Besides, Selena will knock anyone silly if I asked her to." Akari smiled, kissed Gale on the cheek and ran off.

Gale stood there at Akari's door. '_Tck. She…got…away. What do I do now?_'

* * *

><p>Once on the island Akari spotted her friend dancing in the sand. "SELENA!" The girl stopped her hip shake and turned to whoever called her name. "Akari, Is that you? Oh my Goddess it's so good to see you!" She said with an islander accent.<p>

The two females embraced. "Oh, Selena, I have _so_ much to tell you!"

"Do tell Akari! Finally found 'Mr. Right'?" Selena laughed at her friend's sudden blush.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'! Come inside, I'll get use some cocktails and we can talk there!"

Akari allowed the slightly taller, darker woman guide her inside the Inn.

**Short little chapter on Selena and Akari's friendship. Keep reading lemon in later chapters! ;)**


	7. Lessons

"Marriage? You? And the Wizard?" Selena practically jumped out of her chair with excitement. Akari smiled and took a sip of her raspberry cocktail.

"Yeah! So help me plan the wedding?" "Girl you know I'll always be there for you! Heheh, kinda funny though. I Always thought you'd end up with Chase!"

Selena stopped laughing when she saw Akari tear up. This time, Selena was up.

"Oh _hell_ no! What did he do this time? Did he make fun of you? When I'm doing with him the only thing you'll see is his peachy hair!" The exotic dancer started walking to the docks. "Selena wait! Please don't! He didn't say anything like that!"

"Then why were you crying?"

"Well…he uhh…confessed to me. H-he…and…kissed…me?"

Selena's eyes went wide. "He did _what?_! Was this after Wizzy proposed to you?"

Akari nodded, and heard Selena sigh. "The Wizard should have been with you went to Chase."

"He offered to go, or erm…warned me not to go. But I really wanted to tell Chase."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You told _Chase_ before _me_? Psh, I thought I taught you better than that!" Selena feigned annoyance, and turned her back to Akari.

"Oh Selena I'm sorry! Please, I'll do anything if you forgive me!" Akari said playing along with her. Selena raised an eyebrow.

"Would you…dance with me?" Akari groaned, Selena knew how she despised dancing, and had 2 left feet.

"Is that _really_ what you want? You're going to have to teach me." Selena perked up. "Oh I _do_ love teaching things!" Then a thought crossed Akari's mind. She turned red just at the thought.

"Err…Selena can you teach me something, other than dancing?"

"Sure I know almost everything! What do you want to learn?"

"…Sex."

**Of course I had to throw this little twist in there! ^_^ Actually this was written down for awhile I just never felt like typing it up. (Guilty!) **


	8. Dancing fun

Gale sat at his desk reading. '_I know she told me not to but maybe I should look into it anyway._' Since there really weren't any words, Gale just skimmed the book; or rather magazine.

'_…Am I supposed to take pleasure in seeing these women? Is Akari's chest suppose to be this large? Interesting…_' There was a knock at the door. "Enter."

Toby sashayed into Gale's dwelling.

"So how are those porn mags doing for you? Learn anything new?"

Gale shook his head. "No I'm even more confused." Toby scratched his head.

"Well I don't know what else to tell you. Try getting the experience?"

Gale handed back the magazine to Toby.

"I'll have to. Thank you."

"No problem. Congrats on your engagement!" With that, Toby left.

'_How did he know I was engaged? Better ask Akari about it._'

* * *

><p>"Selena…why do I need to dress like this? It's so…reveling!"<p>

Akari complained. Akari had on a very sexy light blue islander outfit. The halter hop didn't even pass her bellybutton, and the skirt was waaaay flowy and short.

"Don't you want to learn to dance sexy? C'mon, Wizard will _love_ this!"

"What about the wedding?"

"Worry about that later!"

"Why are we in the bar?"

"Stop asking questions and dance on that pole like I showed you to!"

Akari sighed, '_This is sooo embarrassing. Good thing the bar is closed._' Akari gripped the pole and started shaking her hips in a fast motion.

"Whoo! Shake it girl! You were _born_ to do this!" Akari started to grind on the pole, then swinging.

"That's it! Work the pole!" Then Selena started dancing around Akari and her pole.

"Switch with me atleast Selena!"

"Gotcha!"

* * *

><p>Gale was just about to leave when Luke came to his door.<p>

"Hey Wizard! Do you know where Selena or Akari are? Wherever Akari is Selena is bound to be there."

"…the bar. I am going now."

"Cool! I'll come with you!"

Akari and Selena took turns dancing on the pole and each other.

'_This *huff* is kinda fun! *huff*_' Akari bend over to shake her booty and didn't notice 2 figures standing and watching her and Selena.

"C'mon Akari! Shake that ass! Selena said sliding down the pole.

Wizard just stood there watching Akari. '_She…moves so….sexy._' He failed to notice the growing budge in his pants until Luke pointed it out.

"Haha man I feel for you! Trying hard not to get one too from watching Selena!"

Then Luke walked right over to Selena and started dancing with her.

"Hey babe! Lookin' sexy!" Selena looked surprised for a second then grinned sexily.

"Hey yourself!"

Akari laughed and stopped dancing. "Have fun you two!" Akari turned around so she wouldn't see them dry humping; and ran right into Wizard.

"Gale! Oh I mean…what are you doing here?" Said Akari blushing because Gale saw her dirty dancing. Gale grabbed her hand and hid his face with his hair.

"Come with me. Now!"

Gale started dragging Akari forcefully out the bar.

'_Oh no! He's mad at me!_' Gale pushed her through his door and then shut it.

"Gale I-" Akari stopped when Gale's arms came beside her on the wall.

"I don't want you dancing…for anyone else…but me."

It was then when Akari noticed Gale's blushing face and budge in his pants. Akari grinned and moved closer to Gale.

"I promise Gale. But you're going to need help with your 'situation' down there."

Gale was surprised when Akari grabbed his manhood with her hand.

He moaned, "Ahh! A-Akari…! What a-are you d-doing?"

"Helping you…" Then Akari proceeded to pull down his pants and boxers to expose his 9 inch manhood. Akari curiously licked his head before putting the whole thing in her mouth.

'_Mmm he's so big!_'

"A-Akari! Nnn…That feels…so good!"

Akari smiled then started moving her head along his length. She swirled her tongue around the head while she used her hands to rub him.

"Ahh! Akari!"

Gale put his hands on Akari's head. "P-please Akari…faster!" His voice was getting heavy and husky with each stroke. Akari stroked him faster.

"*huff* A-Akari…I-I'm going…to…Ahhhh!" Akari felt his seed fill up inside her mouth. She swallowed and stood up. Gale looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, Akari, I didn't mean to-" He was cut of by Akari kissing him passionately. They stood like that for awhile, while Gale explored her mouth with his tongue. Akari broke the kiss despite her own protests.

"Gale don't be sorry. You taste good and I know what I did felt good to you."

"…it did." Akari smiled and kissed him again but gentler and shorter.

"I love you Gale."

"I love you too Akari." Gale wrapped his arms around Akari's waist.

"Gale?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married on the beach Saturday!"

"Akari…that's in a week…" Akari turned around and smiled.

"I know."

***wipes sweat from hands* How's that for a little fluff? Still don't own anything :D**


	9. Island wedding

A week from now on the island.

"Do you Wizard…take Akari as your wife? To have and to hold, for richer and poor, in sickness and in health? 'Till death do you part?"

"…I do." Gale looked straight into Akari's eyes as he spoke those words.

Akari was giving off a beautiful radiant smile.

"And do you Akari…take Wizard as your husband? To have and to hold, for richer and poor, in sickness and in heath? 'Till death do you part?"

"I do." Akari smiled and whispered 'I love you.'

"You may now kiss the bride!" Gale grabbed Akari's shoulders and kissed her like he never did before. Cheers filled up the tiny island. Mostly from Selena and Akari's brother, Darren.

"I love you too." Gale said after they broke the kiss. Akari enterwined her fingers with Gale as they walked down the aisle.

"Whoo! Go girl!"Akari smiled at Selena. Then Darren came up to Gale, fearless.

"You better make her happy! Or you'll regret it!"

"I plan on it." Gale smiled at Akari; one of his rare smiles.

"Throw the boquet and let's dance!" Akari heard Kathy call out to her.

"Ok! All girls gather…somewhere!" While the girls scattered to group up around Akari, Akari climbed up the rocks and faced the sea.

"Ready?" She called?

"Throw it!" And out of her hands it flew and into the hands of Anissa. She blushed and looked over to Jin. Akari laughed as Gale helped her down from the rocks.

"Ok people make room for the bride and groom's first dance!" Gale took Akari's hand and lead her to the middle of the sand. He placed his hands on her waist, and her's on his neck. They started dancing in slow small circles.

"How do you feel about day light weddings now?" Akrai grinned.

"They're…fine. Either way I'll be marrying you…I'm happy that way." He said catching her lips with his. Then other couples joined in. That is everyone except Chase, who was being pestered by Maya.

"Gale…?"

He sighed but went to Maya's side without Akari telling him to. Gale lead an eager Maya to the floor, while Akari made her way to Chase. He smiled sadly but took her hand and lead her to the floor. They began a slow dance.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with _Wizard_?" He said his name bitterly, like it left a bad taste in his mouth or something.

"Gale understands I need to talk to you…and that you didn't want to dance with Maya." Chase smiled at Akari and mouthed a 'thanks' to an on looking Wizard, who nodded.

"Chase I don't hate you at all. And I want you to know I'll always love you…as a best _friend_. Ok?" Chase nodded and turned Akari into Gale's arms.

"She's your problem now." Then Chase walked to where Owen and Julius were talking.

"Is everything…ok now?" Akari smiled and kissed Gale.

"Just perfect."

**Short wedding. I just really didn't want to set the wedding the usually Galey way because it's kinda bland. **

**Next chapter LEMON! :D The moment you've been waiting for!**


	10. Wedding night

After saying 'goodbye' to all their guests and Darren, the couple went home.

"Don't stay up too late sis!" Akari gave Gale a side glance.

"No promises! Watch out for Maya!" Akari could've swore she saw her brother blush. Gale took Akari's hand and lead her inside. As soon as the door closed Gale was on Akari.

"Akari…I want…you." He said with lust filled eyes.

Akari giggled seductively, "Then take me." Gale picked Akari up bridal style and carried her to their bed. He kissed her softly at first, then for fiercely, almost desperate for her touch.

Akari desperately wanted his shirt off, and after fumbling with the buttons got it off. She traced the lines of his mysterious muscles with her fingers. Then Gale deiced he wanted Akari's dress off. After zipping the dress down he gently pulled the the dress off, and it joined his discarded shirt. Suddenly Akari was embarrassed about her small chest, and tried to cover herself.

"No…don't. Your body is beautiful." Then he started kissing her neck. Akari quietly moaned, giving Gale a reason to undo her bra. Once that was on the floor Gale started licking her breast.

"Ahh! Mmm Gale…!" She felt his tongue roll over her nipple, which harden to his touch.

He then moved over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment.

"Akari…" He said in a low sexy voice. "I want to return the favour you did for me.!"

"What favour-" Akari felt her panties being slid off. Gently Gale parted her legs.

"You're already wet…interesting."

Akari let out a moan. "Gale don't analyze it!" Gale grinned and hesitantly licked her entrance. '_Sweet…I thought it would taste like this._'

"Oh~ G-Gale!" Gale started sticking his tounge all the way inside. He flicked his tounge in an erractic rhythm.

"Ahh! T-that feels _really_ good Gale!" Then Akari felt his finger slip inside of her.

"Oh please! More Gale, I want more!"

Gale came over to her and kissed her, pumping his finger inside her.

"More…please…" Akari moaned in between kisses. Gale happily obliged. Soon he had about 3 fingers in her and couldn't contail his own member.

"Akari…" He said looking into her eyes.

"I told you…take me." He nodded and removed his pants and boxers. Then positioned his throbbing member at her entrance.

"I'm sorry." He said as he slid into her. Akari winced in pain, trying to hold back tears. She arched her back once she left his whole member inside of her. Gale waited until her ok before he started moving. Akari nodded after the pain went away. Gale slowing started to pump inside her.

Akari moaned, "Gaaaale! _Faster!_" Gale nodded and pumped even faster.

"Ahhh! Gale p-please go harder!"

Gale started to pull out almost all the way before slamming into her again.

"Ahh! Akari you're…v-very tight!" He let out moans to match Akari's as she started to thrusting up to him. Making him go even deeper inside of her.

"Right there! YES! Ah Gale!" Gale was hitting her sweet spot over and over until he felt her walls clamp together.

"Gale…I'm…nnnn going to com-" Then Akari reached her climax, causing Gale to quickly come to his. As they calmed down Gale slid out of Akari and laid next to her.

"I love you." Akari snuggled next to him. "I love you too, Gale."

Soon they were asleep, sharing their first night as a married couple.

**How was that? It was the first time I've every written anything like that. REVIEW chapters will come once I get around to writing them. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! :)**


	11. Marriage life

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I enrolled in a summer school class to get extra credits and I also have a summer job that totally boring but I'll be trying to update over the next week or so. :) Yay! Here we go chapter 11! **

**DON'T OWN NUTHIN'!**

Over the next few days, Akari had to teach Gale the basics of farming, ranching, fishing and even mining.

"Ok…This is the Shinning Egg, and this is just a Normal Egg." Akari explained.

Gale took both eggs in his hands. He blinked at them as if it was the first time ever seeing eggs. "Interesting…and chickens hatch from such small things?"

Akari kissed his cheek before picking up a duckling. "'Chicks', Sweetie. The egg comes before the chicken, which is a result of the chick batching and growing up." She'd smiled then, satisfied with her answer.

Gale let a laugh escape. Even though Akari has been with him for months, his laugh still makes her giddy inside.

"Akari…the chicken comes before the egg. How else would the egg come to this world?" Gale carefully put the eggs into the shipping bin and then joined Akari.

"Yeah, right! How could the chickens make the egg without a partner?" Gale thought about that for a moment.

"How does an egg magically appear then?" Akari laughed and wrapped her arms around Gale.

"You tell me 'O-Wizardly-One'!" Gale returned the hug and smiled. "The chicken came first." He whispered before running out the chicken coop.

"EGG!" Yelled Akari running after him. '_Tsk, he got away. Whatever, I'll get him later then!_' Akari walked over to the garden to see how the Spring crops were doing.

* * *

><p>"Akari~!" A familiar islander accent came from across the farm.<p>

"Selena- OW! What was that for?" Akari said rubbing her head from the spot the girl struck her.

"For not keeping me up-to-date on your marriage! If it wasn't for your husband for telling me where you were, I'd send a search party!" '_Gale spoke to someone other than me? Finally opening up._' Akari smiled to herself.

"Well since you graced me with your presence let's have lunch in my house."

"Something spicy, perhaps?" Asked the islander.

"We'll see."

"My brother? With _Maya_? You're lying!" Selena smacked her lips,

"Have I ever lied to you?"

The look Akari gave her was one of true friendship. "Hell yeah."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Speaking of men, where's yours? Haven't seen him in awhile."

Akari walked over to the window to see Gale watering the crops.

"He's busy." She grinned, "What happened to Luke?" Now the island girl blushed.

"Well…you see…I'm pregnant, Akari…with his baby."

Akari's jaw dropped, but before she could say anything, or yell rather in this instance, Selena finished quickly. "But as soon as we found out he proposed!" Akari stared at her friend for ages until, "You little whore! I'm suppose to be pregnant before you!" Akari tackled the girl and tickled her.

"HA HA! A-Akari! S-stop-p HA HA HAAAA! B-baby remember?" Gasped the girl in between breaths.

"I want to be pregnant first! You hear me? PREGNANT!" In this instance the girls failed to notice Gale slip into the room, again.

'_She's…pregnant? Or wants to be?_' "Akari…?"

Both girls froze, embarrassment being plain on both of their faces.

"You're…pregnant?" Confusion, plain on his own face. Akari blushed and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Selena.

"Tsk _nooo_! She _wants_ a baby, and is taking it out on me, 'cause I'm having one before her." She stated proudly. "Thanks Selena. You're a true friend." Akari murmered sarcastically, as Selena headed out the door.

"Anytime!" She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and walked out.

"Sooo…you want a baby? Are you sure? What if I'm a bad father?"

Forgetting Selena for the moment Akari beckoned Gale to the sofa. She smiled gently, "No one is perfect, but you'll be the best father ever." She laid her head on his shoulder. Gale responded by wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes but…Child birth is…painful I heard. I don't want you hurt-" Akari kissed him lightly. "It's all part of the experience."

Gale looked into her dark brown eyes and leaned in slowly, "You sure?"

Akari kissed him.

**Whew. Finally some more action between those two. Not sure if I want to make anyother lemon scene. **

**And yes. The Egg comes before the Chicken. .-. **


	12. Another wedding

**I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL PARADE! **

A few days after the pregnancy incident Selena and Luke were married.

"You look stunning Selena, all because my taste _of course_!" Gushed Luna who was already married to Gill. He looked away from his wife and said to Luke, "So…someone as dimwit and spirited as you decided to marry you, eh?" Gill smirked, while Luke blushed.

"Oh leave him alone _Gilly_, after all it is his day." Akari said walking over to the group. "Thanks Akari!"

"By the way…where's _your_ husband? Surely he isn't _that_ anti-social to attend the wedding." Akari gave Gill a deathly glare, which he ignored.

"He's over there, talking to Jin about something."

"Hmph! Jin is just as anti-social as the Wizard anyway." Akari rolled her eyes, then turned to Luna. "How do you put up with him?" She giggled and wrapped her small frame around him.

"He's a different person behind closed doors,3." Akari tried not to let the image of Gill naked into her head. Suddenly the music changed to a slow song. Everyone watched in awe as the couple made their way to the dance floor for their first dance together. Eventually, other couples, including Akari and Gale, joined in.

Akari rested her head against Gale's chest and sighed.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick or something?" Akari nodded, "My head and stomac-" Then Akari collapsed against Gale.

"Get the doctor! Please!" Was the last thing Akari heard before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Akari awoke in a strange bed, confused.<p>

"Y-you're awake!" She heard Gale say before he gatherer her into a big hug. "I was so worried! Please don't scare me like that again!" He kissed her forehead, her nose, cheeks, and then lips.

"I'll try not to. What happened to me?" Akari asked laughing under Gale's suddenly display of kisses. "We don't know yet, waiting for the doctor now."

Then, as if on queue, Jin walked in with his clipboard. Which Akari _swears_ he hides his porn under. "Good afternoon, how are you feeling, Akari? It would have been terrible if the Wizard wasn't there to catch you."

Akari smiled at the now shy Gale. "I'm fine, Jin. So what's up? What made me collapse? I didn't do any work today, and drank water." Jin smiled, "Well nothing is wrong with you, but Congratulation, you're going to be parents!"

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm going to be a mommy?" And excited Akari grabbed Gale, who looked like he wanted to faint himself.

"Yes you are. Congratulations again! I'll see you back here in a few months for regular check ups. You're free to go home now." With that he walked out the door.

"Oh, Gale! Isn't it exciting? We're going to be parents!" Gale finally smiled.

"Yeah…we are. C'mon…let's go home and talk."

* * *

><p>Once home Akari headed straight for the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" Akari put water on for coffee. Gale came into the kitchen and steered Akari to the sofa.<p>

"Rest…I'll handle dinner tonight." Akari pouted, "I'm fine, Gale! Honest, I'm just barely pregnant. I'm pretty sure I can handle dinner." Gale turned to face his wife.

"No doubt in my mind you can do that, but you _did_ collapse. So for tonight let me handle it. Please…for me…?" Akari sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Fine…only because you begged me." Gale came over and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Thank you, Love." Then he walked into the kitchen.

Few minutes later he could hear Akari talking excitedly to someone on the phone. '_Probably Selena…she only gets like that with her._' There was a knock on the door. Before Gale could do anything Akari was already to the door. She flashed him a victory smile like she'd just won a huge prize, and then opened the door.

"Oh my, Goddess! You're ok! Don't scare me like that, Sis!" Akari was swallowed up by her brother's arms. "N-nice to see you, D-darren. N-now let go…so…I can _breathe_!" He held on a second longer than released her. Gale came to the door.

"Shall I…make more dinner?" Kevin looked from Gale to Akari. "…You're pregnant." There was no questioning in his voice.

"Yep!" Akari hugged Gale's arm, with out missing a beat. Gale, on the other hand, paled at the mention of the 'p' word. Kevin laughed before turning to leave. "Nah, I'll leave you two alone. Congrats!" Then he was gone. Akari ran outside and shouted, "Good luck with Maya!" With that she came back inside to meet Gale.

At the dinner table Gale watch Akari gobble 2 plates of curry rice he had made. '_She is eating for two now…_' He sipped his black coffee nonchalantly. "What?" She asked between spoonfuls. Gale smiled, "It must be nice being pregnant, if you get to eat like that." Akari snorted then resumed eating, "Yeah, just wait until I get fat and moody." Gale let his sarcastic side slip, and rolled his eyes, "Yeah…then I can feel you jiggling when I bang you." Gale has never seen Akari's mouth drop so low.

**I always imagined that Gale had that kind of side. But FINALLY! Baby No.1 on teh wayyyy!**


	13. Day's off

It's been a few months and Akari is starting to show a little bump. She giggled to herself in the mirror, '_I'm carrying Gale's child~ I wonder how I should raise the child? Gently…passionately…spirited? Oh who cares? I'll be a mother!_' She felt Gale wrap his arms around her stomach. "You know…it's not going to grow if you watch it like that." Akari giggles and turned to kiss her husband. "I wish you let me work on the farm though. I'm not _that_ big yet." He smiled then kissed her, they stayed like that for a long time.

"Sorry to break the kiss but I'm going down to the bar with Selena and Luna. Mother's day off, you know." She said with a wink. Gale chuckled and released her, but not without a final kiss. "Fine…but no alcohol…and eat something healthy." "Yes _dad_. I'll be sure to do just that." She called over her shoulder.

Gale shook his head, '_I spoil her sometimes. I guess I'll go see what Julius is up to…_' Gale quietly shut the door then locked it before heading over to Accessory Store to find his flamboyant friend.

* * *

><p>Akari entered the bar and looked around. '<em>Guess Luna and Selena aren't here yet. I'll just go ahead and order something.<em>' Akari spotted a familiar peach coloured head and poked it. "Hey! No need to touch me, I have a na-" Chase stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey Akari. Thought you were something else, otherwise I would've snapped." Akari smiled, "Oh? Who would be so bold other than me to actually touch you?" Chase chuckled, "Yeah. Guess you're right about that. So what'll it be? Strawberry Cocktail?" Chase headed over to the kitchen to make the pre-decided order.

Akari giggled, "No. I'm not drinking right now." Chase gave her a puzzled look, "Why not? Don't tell me Wizard is having you adapt to his diet. Listen, Akari, just because you love the guy doesn't mean you have to give up drinks! I mean-" "Oh, Chase, you didn't hear? I'm pregnant!" Chase dropped the glass he was holding. "Crap." He bent down to pick up the glass, only so Akari couldn't see the effect her words had on him. "Need some help?" "N-no no. You stay there. I'll fix you something in a sec, okay?"

Akari sat back on her chair until two voice came into the bar. "No, Selena, you can't eat spicy things while you're pregnant! It'll make the baby a hot-head!"

"No it won't! I see Akari scarf down foods you wouldn't even _imagine_ to be safe for a child!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Akari said, looking away from Chase at the two noisy girls. "Which is why I said it." Said Selena sliding into the seat next to Akari.

"Oh, please. Like you haven't eaten you're share of weird things _without_ being pregnant. Oh, Chase? Can you bring me Apple Pie?"

Selena snorted, "I resent nothing. I'll have Spicy Pizza Omelette with a Coconut Cocktail." Akari raised an eyebrow at Selena and leaned to Chase. "Don't bring the cocktail. She's as pregnant as the rest of us. I'll have some Stir Fry if you don't mind making it." She winked at Chase as he got up from the floor. "Yeah no problem." Then he vanished into the kitchen.

Luna looked at Akari, "Stop stringing him along like that. You know he still loves you, right?" Akari looked like she'd just now realized that, which knowing Akari, was probably true. "Are you serious? I thought he'd be over that by now. Should we eat somewhere else?"

"Hell no! I want my food! I'm pregnant and hungry, so I'm not moving my fat ass until I get my food." Declared Selena patting her protruding tummy.

"Spoken like a true fat ass." Mutter Luna turning to face Chase as he brought their food in.

And hour later they were paying Chase and leaving the bar.

"Bye, Chase! Thanks for the food it was yummy!" Akari said heading out to leave with the other girls who have gotten into a disagreement about baby names. "No problem, Akari. Come back anytime." Chase waited until he was sure they left. "Annnd now she's pregnant. Looks like I won't get her afterall." He jumped when he heard Kathy's voice, "She was never yours to begin with. Sorry Chase but that girl was as clueless as Owen when it comes to love." Chase sighed, "Still…wish I could go back in time to make her fall for me."

"We all want second chanced, Chase, it's only those who deserve it that get them. And Honey, you have you're second chance when Akari decided to put your confession behind, and your friendship first."

* * *

><p>Gale was laughing at something Julius said when Luke came into the store half dressed. "Hey guys, what's up?" Julius looked at Luke and bursted into laughter along with Gale. "Aw man. Y-you look totally ridiculous!" All 3 men looked ridiculous laughing at each other like high school buddies.<p>

"So Julie, finally making your move on Candace yet? Hurry before she's snatched up by someone else." Luke said finally able to breathe. Julius turned 3 shades red at the mention of the girl's name. "Oh Shut up Luke. What do you know about girls?"

Luke smiled, "Well I _am_ married. So is Wizard! I mean out of the three of us you're the odd one out. Literally!"That earned another laugh from the men.

"Luke is right though. Candace might have her eye on someone else." Gale said eying the young man. "Gah, I know that! I'll do it tomorrow…or the day after that…or next month…"

Luke leaned to Gale and whispered, "Wimp." Both men broke into loud snickers. "Oh hush you! You didn't even know what a girl was until Selena came along anyway!"

Luke thought about this, "I knew my mom was a girl. Does that count?" Gale and Julius exchanged glances before turning their backs on Luke. "Speaking of girls, how's your's? Heard you two are having a baby! Congrats!"

Gale smiled, "Thanks. She's doing fine now that she has two other girls to talk about babies with."

"I hear you man. Once Selena found out Akari was pregnant too I was off the hook. I once spent 2 hours listening to Selena about baby proofing. Just _listening_. It was horrible." All three men shared their stories about women to babies, and even men, from Julius's point of view.

Gale looked at the sky which had darken since he got there. He rose and headed towards the door. "I'm heading home now. I'll talk to you guys later, Akari must be in bed by now." Luke joined him at the door, "Yeah, and I'm sure Selena needs someone to complain to now, we'll see you later Julie!"

Julius rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Leave me, go home to your wives now."

* * *

><p>Once Gale was home he saw Akari asleep on the steps. Then he remembered he'd locked the door. '<em>Shit. How long was she waiting for me?<em>' He quickly walked over to unlock the door and scooped up the sleeping Akari. He set her on the bed they shared and gently shook her.

"Akari…Akari wake up, Love." Akari stirred and looked up at him.

"Hey, babe. How long was I asleep?" Gale sat next to her, "I'm not sure. But I went out after you left for the bar to talk with Julius and Luke. How long were you waiting. I wasn't expecting you home until…late." Akari smiled and kissed him, "Don't worry about it, okay? I know you were just out having fun and I should've had my key anyways."

He grinned and started to strip his clothes to get ready for bed. Once he climbed into bed, Akari was already under the covers drifting off. He pulled her closer to him, "Good night, Akari. I love you." He whispered. "I love you too, Gale." She said,

Then they fell asleep into each others arms.

**Dx I'm sorry. My mom decided to take me on vaction and since I don't have a laptop I can't upload. But I'm glad I wrote this little story when I got home. **

**I think I should start writing other stories too. But since I barely can keep up with this one I'm not sure. Anyway Review!**


	14. Double Surprise?

5 Months later…

Akari awoke in the middle of the night, wide awake, wet, and in pain. "G-gale. Doctor…baby…NOW!" Gale still groggy from sleep didn't understand why she was freaking out. He felt the bed, "Akari…did you…wet the bed?" Akari could strangle him if he wasn't so damn sexy, and her only way of getting to the doctor. "GALE! THE BABY'S COMING!"

"Oooh!" He scooped Akari up and transported her to the doctors. They busted through the doors. "Jin! Jin come quick Akari's in labor!" Jin rushed in as if on queue. "Please come through here and set her on the bed! Irene! Quickly!" For an old woman, Irene moved as if she could run a marathon. "Wizard go get Akari's brother!" "R-right!" And without thinking, he ran off into the night.

Jin stopped for a sec and looked at his mother, "Why do we need her brother?" Irene moved to Akari's side and started getting her prepped for the delivery, "Because I don't want him in here that's why."

* * *

><p>"Push down, Akari! Push push push! Come on I know you want this baby out of you!"<p>

Akari let out a scream of pure pain, her breath was unsteady. "Come on dear, it's almost out! Push harder! Don't forget to breathe!"

Then Gale busted through the door followed by Darren. Jin stopped them before they could go any further. "Heh. Didn't expect you back so soon. Could you wait out there for me? Once the baby is delivered we'll call you back in." Both men nodded and headed out the door, but not before they hear Akari. "**GALE! I'm going to KILL you for doing this to me! Do you hear me? KILL!**"

Darren put his arm around Gale and lead him out before he could get any ideas. "Leave it alone, man. She doesn't mean it, besides once she sees her baby for the first time she'll forget to be angry with you anyway."

They two of them waited there for 30 mintues before Jin appeared again. He smiled, "You can see her now."

Gale was expecting to see his wife with a baby in her arms, but wasn't expecting it to be two babies. Irene came up to him and whispered, "Twins. If we'd known that we would've have prepared a special delievary for her, but it worked out in the end. Congraulations you're a daddy of a girl and boy."

Darren rushed to his sisters side, "Hey sis, how you doing?" Akari smiled weakly, "Tired, but happy. Where's Gale?" Darren stroked his nieces head softly, "talking to the doctor. Supposely they didn't know you were having twins so everyone's a little shocked." Gale then joined them, he bent down to kiss Akari's forehead. "Hey, you did great honey." This earned a laugh from Akari, "If I didn't do great I don't think I could've delivered these guys."

Darren stood up, "Shall I call Selena and Luna for you then? You guys look like you need a moment." Gale nodded and watched Darren walk out the small room. Gale looked down at his children. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Akari said softly. She passed the girl over to Gale. "What should we name her?" Gale thought about that for a moment before he could say anything, "Don't say something after me. That's so cliché."

Gale smiled, "How about 'Bianca'?" Bianca stirred and looked up at her daddy with mismatched eyes, and laughed. "I think that's perfect for her. What about our strong little boy over here though?" Gale just stared at the little boy. "…I'm bad with boy names." Akari smiled and stroked the little boy's head softly. "Spoken like a true dad. How about 'Derek'?" "…Derek?" Derek responded by starting to cry softly. Akari was beaming now, "Well that settles it, Bianca and Derek it is." She held both her babies close to her. Jin walked into the room, "Well we have to keep Akari over night but after that she's yours to take home."

"Thank you, Ji-" Then both babies started wailing.

Gale looked at them and back at Akari who gave him the exact same expression he wore on his face. Irene stood at the door way, laughing to herself, "Oh to be young again…"

**Kind of a short chapter, but what more can you do with birth? xD Anyway I'm with Gale. Boy names are much harder to pick than girl names. :) Lets see how the couple likes it when twins. **

**By the way I'm basing the baby's looks off of the Animal Parade "older" kids look. So both kids are technically "older" But I added the mismatched eyes to both of them since they FORGOT IT IN THE GAME!**


	15. End

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, JUST THE GAME ;P**

Gale sighed to himself, it was nice having a family, but boy was it noisey. "Gaaaaaaaale! Help me, they won't shut up!" Gale smiled lightly and grabbed the cups of coffee he'd just made and worked his way to his childish wife and children. He handed her the mug and took the screaming children from her.

"Why do they like you better? It is because of the eyes? I can have mismatched eyes too, you know!" Complained Akari, who for someone who has given birth not even 48 hours ago, seemed fiery. Gale rolled his eyes as he bounced the twins on his knees.

"You know that's not true. They like me better because I act like an _adult_." He teased. Akari pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. "Oh, you're _so_ mean to me! Wait 'till they get into their teen years. Then who's going to be the favourite!"

Gale opened his mouth the speak, then thought better of it. '_She's defiantly tired from being a parent._' "Oh, by the way, Selena and Luna are having their babies now." He watched his wife jumped up and throw on random clothes. Putting the twins in their crib he went over to his wife who was trying to put the left shoe on her right foot. He gently took the shoes from her and removed her fashion of clothes; some were which are his. "Hey. Calm down. I'm sure they can understand you can't be there right this second. Besides you still have kids of your own to take care of." He kissed her head and pushed her towards the bed.

Akari yawned and climbed into bed, "You'd better be right about this. Or so help me, Selena's, Luna's, and my foot will be up your ass." Gale chuckled softly before tucking his delusional wife into bed. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>A few hours later we can see the family making their way to the clinic. "Relax, Gale. I'm sure they won't wake up until we get to the clinic! Besides I just fed them, and judging by the last 48 hours they sleep like me." Gale still worried, "They might catch a cold though. Besides while you were knocked out on the bed I saw Derek floating out of his crib over to his binky."<p>

"And whose fault is that? I'm not the one with magical power, remember?" Gale sighed, there was no way he was going to change her mind about going out so soon. Soon enough they arrived at the clinic. Just before they went inside they could hear Selena yelling at Luke about something. Akari and Gale exchanged looks and walked inside.

"LUKE! Don't hold her like that! You might drop her with your clumsy hands!" Even bed ridden, Selena still had that dominace in their marriage. "Oh 'Lena, leave him be. Besides he can't be as bad as Gill over here. I mean goddess! He wouldn't even hold her!" "Akari! Is that the twins I've her about from Irene? Let me see!" Selena ignored her husband's cries to pay attention to her own child.

Gale walked over to Luke to look at the new baby girl. "Her name's Lucy! Looks just like her mother, doesn't she?" Gale took Lucy into his hands, "She sure does, Luke. Congratulation you two!"

Gill walked over to the stand men with Vivian in his hands, finally. "Congrats, to you two, too! I mean twins, double the trouble now." Gale laughed and handed the squirming newborn back to her father.

"Akari, you're a saint! Two of them! At least you've got one of each. What are their names?" Akari giggled and hugged Bianca closer to her, "Bianca and Derek. I'm still working on nicknames, though."

"Aren't we all? I'm thinking Vivi for Vivian, and Luce for Lucy." Luna said sitting up. "Hey what gives you right to nick name my kid?"

"Oh please, even _I_ know you can't think of a better name than that!" Akari piped in.

"It was either that or Lulu, I bet you."

Selena turned her head to hide her blush, "You guys don't appreciate my intelligence at all! After all we've been through, too!" Luna and Akari burst out into a laughing fit at the mention of Selena having intelligence.

All three men turned to their wives. "Hey guys, don't you think we've done a pretty good job? I mean look at them! I remember when Akari first got here and those two never got along. It's like she was the missing puzzle to their friend ship, or something."

Gale and Gill shared a look, "That was probably the smartest thing you've said to us. We're so proud of you!" Gill said patting Luke on the back. "Yeah, our little idiot is growing up to be a semi-idiot now!" Gale said on the other side.

Luke blushed, "Aw come on guys, I can be smart when I _want _to."

Selena heard this and snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it." That put the whole room into laughter.

**Ok so maybe I've been a little lazy on this story, but hey what can you blame me for? It's starting to get a bit bland for my taste, anyways. School started again and I'm trying really hard to get straight A's. I'm thinking I am going to wrap this story up next chapter and start on a couple more stories.**

**One is probably going to Animal Parade but with a naughty twist. And the other might be something with Samuari Champloo or something. I'm trying to mix things up. Tell me what you think in reviews and I'll take it into consideration. **

**Oh yeah...I said I promised another lemon so I'll be sure to add that to the last chapter. Think of it as a going away present or something. Whatever helps you sleep at night I guess. =w=**

**Until next time! ;D**


	16. Epilogue

**Can't claim what I don't own! :3**

Akari watched her youngest son, Brandon, 7, run around their ever so huge house. '_He has his father's eyes, just like his siblings. And my chestnut brown hair, what a combination._' As she watched him she couldn't help but remember the night he came to be. It was 7 years earlier; the twins were 7 themselves…

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mom, I'm going to Roy's house. I'm spending the night, so don't wait up!"_

"_Yeah, and me, Vivi, and Luce are hanging out on the island." Akari raised and eyebrow, "Did you discuss this with your father?" The twins exchanged nervous looks and shuffled their feet._

_"Ummm…well…" "And just who was going to walk with you, young lady? You know how I feel with you leaving the island." "But mooom-!" _

"_What are you two up to, honestly, now?" Gale walked through the door and quickly kissed Akari then sat on the sofa. _

_"Come here little girl." He patted the spot on his lap, which his daughter slipped into reluctantly. Derek too his spot next to his mother, who smoothed down his hair. Akari looked at Gale, 'He hasn't changed much physically over the years. His lap looks so comfortable to ride on…and his hair is longer…wonder if I could pull it-' Akari stopped her fantasies when she heard Gale speak. _

_"You can go only if you get someone to walk you to the island and back. Akari is that ok with you?" Akari chuckled softly and pulled Derek into her arms. Derek squirmed around a bit by the sudden closeness. "Who'd you have in mind, dear?" Bianca thought for a second, "Uncle Chase." She stated bluntly. Akari watched Gale tense up. 'He still thinks of Chase as a rival.' "A-are you sure? He could be busy, you know. With running a restaurant and all." Bianca shook her head, "Nuh-huh, daddy! He's not married, doesn't have a girlfriend, or a life. Plus he doesn't work until 4 so he's defiantly free." _

_Akari inwardly smiled at her innocence. "I'll give him a call then. Gale walk Derek up to the mines and drop him off." Gale nodded, and lifted Bianca off his lap and headed for the door._

_"Did Uncle Chase like mommy before daddy?" Derek asked walking out the door. Gale faltered, "Uh, no. She was always with me." He covered. Akari sighed and dialed a number; 2 rings later there was an irritated voice. "Why are you calling me __**again**__, Luke?" Akari laughed, "I'll make sure not to tell him that when I see him." _

_"Oh, Akari. Sorry he's been bothering me all night about something. Whatcha need?" _

_"Mind walking Bianca to the island?" _

"_Sure. Be there in 10."_

* * *

><p><em>Akari waved from the doorway. She watched as her daughter jumped on Chase's back down the hill. "I still don't like him." Gale said wrapping his arms around her. "I know. I watched you freeze up both times the twins asked you about him." Akari smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Come on, let's go inside. It's been away since we've been alone like this."<em>

_As soon as they closed the door, Gale pushed her up against the wall. His voice dipped to a husky level, "Don't think I didn't notice." Akari lowered her eyes and looked at him through her lashes. "Notice…what…_Gale_?" He made a throaty noise and pushed hot lips to hers._

_Her body moved by itself, and don they were trapped in a hot, passionate make out session. Akari ran her hands through his long hair. She tugged at the braid. "Was*__**lips**__*that*__**tongue**__*what you*__**lips**__*were thinking*__**tongue**__*of?" He asked between the kissing. Akari smiled into the kiss then broke for air. Akari's eyes darted to the bed and Gale lifted her up and carried her to the bed. _

_He kissed her neck gently, and she turned her head so he could have better use of it. She felt his hand cup her breasts. Suddenly, she felt as if the clothes were suffocating. _

_"Gaaale…It's hot in here…" Gale lifted her shirt and bra off in one motion. Following after was his own shirt. He continued his fondling of her breasts. Causing her to moan softly, and start to feel her lower parts burn, wanting to be touched over and over. Akari brought his face from her breasts to her face, and shared another passionate kiss. She reached for his pants and tugged at them._

_Gale broke the heated kiss to help his wife with his pants. Akari giggled at the gesture, "7 years and still can't take off your pants, by myself." He smiled at her before capturing her lips again. Akari moved over him, causing him to sit up. "Stand up, Gale." She commanded with a wink. Without another word he was in front of her face. She slowing pulled his erection towards her. She freed it of its boxer prison and into her paradise mouth. Taking his entire cock in her mouth she went to work. Gale gasped in pleasure by the sudden wetness that in gulfed him. _

_Soon Akari was bobbing her head along his length and cupping his balls lightly, giving them a message. Gale let out air and his breathing picked up. Akari smiled as she felt the pre-cum dribble out into her mouth. She motioned for him to sit down, then straddled him. Holding onto his shoulders she went down, letting her own moan fill the room. Gale looked at Akari, held her hips and kissed her. She then started moving up and down on him, riding him like she's a pro. _

_Gale bucked his hips in time with hers, thrusting deeper. Gale then laid her on her back and started thrusting even hard. "Yes, Gale! Please go harder!" Akari cupped her own breasts with one hand, and used the other to rub her clit, giving her more friction. Gale flipped her on her stomach and pulled out almost all the way. He started pumping even faster into her at the new position. "Akari…I'm going…to…" "M-me too!" With each thrust brought them closer to the edge. Akari broke first, "GALE!" She screamed, clamping down on him. "Nnn! S-so tight!" He pumped fast than ever, soon cumming into his wife. _

_Slowly he pulled out, with a complaint from Akari, and laid down next to her. He pulled her under his chin, and held her close. "You…were really tight…we should do this more often." He felt her moving under him, like she was laughing. "It wouldn't feel as good, now would it?" She turned and faced him, "I love you so much, Gale." She leaned into him for a kiss and was met half way. "I love you too, Akari. We should probably clean up before the kids come back though."_

_She laughed and snuggled closer to him, "In the morning?" _

_He smiled, "Whatever you like, baby."_

PRESENT DAY

Gale looked up at teenage twins that were coming into the house.

"What am I going to do? I can't date them both! They'll kill me!" Bianca laughed, "Should've thought of that before _kissing_ them both. Besides they'll kill you anyways for kissing them!"

Over the years they both started to lose that 'childish' look, like most kids do. Bianca was filling out and grew her silver hair out long. While her twin stayed small but muscular, from helping out Owen in the mines. Both of their eyes stayed mismatched, but no one in the village minded.

"Yay! They're back!" Brandon said, running to hug them. Akari got up and whispered something to Gale. He smiled softly, "Everyone, we have an announcement…" "We're not moving are we, because I'm not leaving Roy!" Bianca said. Akari looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow. "We'll discuss _that_ later, but no. We're not moving…we're having another baby!" Bianca ran straight into her mother's arms to hug her. "That's so great! You know what it is yet?" Brandon walked over to Gale, "Daddy…where do babies come from?"

"The Harvest Goddesss, of course!" He said lifting the 7 year old up. Brandon laughed as he was tosses up in the air.

"Oh that's gross! Do it in the house while we're in it!" Derek said making a face. "Oh grow up! How do you think it was supposed to…Oh _ew_! I heard that mom!" Brandon looked at the twins and pouted, "Stop reading her mind! Some of us don't have daddy's powers!" Bianca and Derek patted his back, "Too be young…" She said, "Too be innocent…" With that they went to their rooms.

Gale sent Brandon to the spring to take a bath. "I don't know why they're freaking out. We did it in the hot springs. Didn't she read my mind? I thought it really hard." Akari said with a grin. Gale kissed her forehead, "She's till learning to use her powers, so exact readings are tricky."

"Oh but you're the expert on everything." She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She felt a hand come across her butt. She turned back around saw a smirking Gale.

"I love you, you know." He kissed her and ran his tongue on her lips. They pulled apart when they heard voices coming from across the house.

"GET A ROOM THIS TIME!"

**Annnn done! How's that for a finishing lemon. ;D Well I'll be taking a tiny break until I can get my school work together. But keep a watch for the next story I might write. Until then~ **


End file.
